


Icarus

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [21]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, not beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo take extra elytra lessons.
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> I mean not to cross any boundaries.
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and some Comments

Philza glanced at his sons on the other side of the window. Tommy and Tubbo have been fitting an eltyra on themselves with the help of Grian, the voidkind watcher caught some of the conversation taking place with the trio,

“Are you sure this is alright?” Tubbo asked the hermit watcher,

He is replied with a nod from Grian, “You can still come to visit us anyways, and probably back then I might be able to make a flying course,” the watcher grinned, the two teenagers smiled widely. Grian seeing the mischievous shine on Tommy’s eyes, whacked the blond on his head with a rocket playfully,

“I will make sure everyone gets a fair fight you know? I will ban natural wings and make sure u use rockets,” Groon notices the grimace from Tubbo, “But that will still be in my future projects, at the moment I will have to finish the backside of my mansion with Scar’s help,” he chuckles, then he handed the rocket to Tubbo,

“Be sure to avoid Tango for now, since he lost the wager and is using explosive ones,” Grian winks at the scarred teen, Tubbo takes the rocket, inspecting the slender thing, he had to admit he got caught wincing hard every time the hermits pull out their rockets to launch themselves to the skies, waiting for an explosion to happen, only to finding it to never arrive. He touches the burn scars on his face, then looks at the purple shine on Grian’s eyes,

“Crouch a little,” Grian begun, watching Tubbo follow, “Jump and pull the string,”,

Tubbo plops to the ground, a string of smoke and a soft whistle of the firework flew up instead, Grain smiled sheepishly,

“Ah, I got used seeing you catch up to me in Terra Swoop Force,” the watcher scratched his head,

“Why don’t we make a launching platform first,” Philza came out of the sandstone and quartz cottage, stretching his wings, and grabbing some wooden planks from his inventory, Grian and Tommy nodded, the younger blond smiling wildly, and Tubbo gives a thumbs up while his face is still planted on the grass, his elytra dropping to his sides.

They decided to match the palate with everything else around them, but Tommy placed cobblestone to wall the bubble elevator up, the platform consists of sandstone slabs, with quartz supporting it,

“Not bad, I didn’t think the gray of cobble will make it work with the quartz,” Green smiled,

“Told you so!” Tommy barked, running to the elevator, “Tubbo! Let’s go!” Tommy leaves them,

“How about you two?” Tubbo asked,

Grian and Philza smiled at them, “We don’t like our wings soaking wet,” they said, and Tubbo follows his friend to the top.

“Woah!” the two exclaimed, they can see Beef’s hacienda, Wels’ mob farm, some of Xisuma’s towers, most of Keralis’ city, and a half of Etho’s base from up here. Tubbo blocks his eyes from the strong gust of wind that blew, Tommy shivered a little from the breeze,

“Hey, mate!” Philza greeted, landing on the pad clutching on his green-striped hat, Grian soon followed circling the platform first before resting himself beside the other watcher. They let Tubbo position himself first,

“Remember, pull the string when you feel like you’re already decelerating,” Philza says,

“And don’t turn too sharply,” Grain added, Tubbo chuckled at them,

“Alright, old man, as if I didn’t outlast the both of you in Rocket Spleef,” Tubbo replies, and falls of the pad,

“Don’t look straight down!” Philza shouted, ready to drop down too, just in case,

“I’M DOING A FLIP!!!” Tommy runs off the pad, using a boost of fire to jump higher, Tubbo gains altitude,

“Catch me if you can!” Tubbo taunted, and Tommy turns,

“Shiiiiiiiiiiit!!!” Tommy spirals down, Philza drops down,

****TommyInnit fell from a high place** **

****

****Ph1lza fell from a high place** **

<Tubbo_> u alright there big man?

<TommyInnit> just my pride

<Ph1lza> sorry

<TommyInnit> its alright dad

<Grian> Ill go get your stuff

Tubbo lands near the crash site and saw Grian placing a double chest to place the materials and tools that scattered all over the place. Tommy emerges from the cottage,

“Phil’s about to make some snacks!” the halfa called, “What do you want?”,

“I’ll join your old man, bake some good cake,” then Grian leans on Tubbo, “I stole Scar’s recipe,” he whispers, Tubbo giggles as Grian jogs to the cottage.

“I’ll take some cookies, I missed Phil’s cookies,” Tubbo smiles.

The insides of the cottage is filled with a lot of battering from two winged figures. Deciding they still want to bother the older two, Tommy and Tubbo sat by the opposite of the bar where Philza and Grian are making their respective sweets.

“Ah, the vanilla smells too sweet!” Tubbo sniffed the air,

“Don’t try to taste the damn thing,” Grin pointed the dripping mixer to the teenager, Phil cackles,

“Fuck! I remembered when Tommy drank the whole bottle,” the older watcher says, Tommy gagged on his seat,

“I don’t fucking remember that, but based on my reaction with that fucking bottle,” Tommy dramatically gags more,

“You were vomiting for half an hour on nothing!”,

“Yuck!”, Tubbo giggles, Tommy blows flour to the three,

“Oh!” Grian gets hit with powdered sugar on his face, the pair of glasses that he wears get covered white by the sweetener, “Y’all so dead!”, and the whole room fills up with white puffs of different kinds of baking materials.

* * *

“What the heck happened here?” another ghost came in that day, Joe Hills lingers in the stormed kitchen, picking up dirty dishes, and struggles to find the rag,

“You can swear, Joe, no one’s innocent here,” Wels sighed beside him, the knight just came back from his grind on collecting several shulker of sand and gravel, he is gravely tired, Joe takes in a deep breathe,

“What in the ever-loving fuck shit in here?!”Joe breathes out, Wels gave Grian an accusatory glare,

The watcher pointed at Tommy, “Tommy started it!”,

“What! You’re the one who blew the flour all over the place!” the half whines, unlike Grian, Tubbo, and Phil, he isn’t covered with the stuff they all cooked with. Tubbo munches on the cookies, the cake is being held hostage by Joe and Phil, and Phil is currently hiding the fact that he is chewing on a slice.

Wels points at the ones who are physically below twenty, “You, you and you,” he throws the rags that Joe finally found, “You’re helping with this mess,”,

“What about Phil?” Tommy asks,

“He’s eating,” Wels replies,

“I’m also eating!” Tubbo protests, Phil sips on the tea he brought loudly, Wels raises a brow, and the clingy duo throws hands in the air, before picking up the rags they tried to resist. You can hear grumbles from the three as they scrubbed their mess out of the kitchen.

When they finished, Phil is taunting them with his second slice of cake.

“I baked that!” Grian exclaimed, the voidkind gives him the slice, and the others, except for Joe, took their plates as well. Joe came to the table with coffee, tea, and chocolate for the group, he gives the coffee to himself and Wels, the Tea to Grian and Phil, and finally the chocolate to Tubbo and Tommy.

“Do you have any date set yet?” Wels asked,

Phil sets aside his cup, “Depending on these two,”, he nods to his two sons,

Tubbo also sets his mug down, looking at Tommy, Tommy looks at him, “How about Dream?” the teenage ghost asks,

“Impulse is taking care of him,” Joe replies, Wels gives his ghost friend a look, Joe shrugs knowing the look, “Impulse as you know is a Dreamon, he’s currently taking Dream under his wing, get him to get a grasp on whatever he is dealing with,”,

“Like how you are teaching me on how to deal with my ghost half,” Joe nods,

“Excuse me,” Tommy get out of the cottage, the older ghost waited for a little while before following Tommy,

“Hey,” Joe whispers, the sun has set a long time ago, it’s a good thing the two people who hadn’t slept are indoors, or there shall be shrieks from phantoms,

“Whatever you’re about to say I won’t accept it, I don’t need your apology,” Tommy grits, a streak of lava falls down to his cheek,

“But I need to,” the older ghost replies,

“I’ve accepted the fact that I will never be the same again, and I know you all tried to bring me back to normal,” Tommy sobs, but he smiles, “I’m thankful for that you know, but-” he looks at Joe, and Joe’s blanks glowing orbs shone with welcome, “Joe, I can’t still forgive Dream,” he cries, “He’s done so much -hic-, Wilbur is still a ghost to be one, a fucking annoying piece of transparent ghoul, that still refuses to even visit, and the irony is,” Tommy gasps for breath, “He’s the one who he claims I was. He is afraid, and I also hate him for that,”,

“You can not forgive Dream nor Wilbur, Tommy, that is alright-”

“I hate the fact that all of you have done this to me, yet everything else is unfair!” Tommy cries, and Joe’s eyes crescent, he finally understands,

“I’ve accepted the way I am the way you’ve also accepted yourself, Tommy, I’ve told y story to you before, if it means my friends are happy with me, then I’m also happy with them,” he answers, “Everything doesn’t need to be justified, all of us are simple souls, even the most driven dreamons, apathetic voidkinds, powerful Vexes and observant watchers,”,

“How are you this wise?”,

“I owe it to all of you,” Joe smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Vio! You absolute art machine!


End file.
